Equines are known to suffer from a number of conditions related to vitamin and minerals deficiencies due to poor quality forage or hay, chronic colic, chronic diarrhea, or anorexia resulting from dental disease. In addition, there may also be disturbances in absorption as the result of liver or biliary tract disease, hypothyroidism, anemia and other pathological conditions of the digestive system and related organs. Numerous equine supplements are currently on the market. Some of these supplements include various Omega 3 products. The Omega 3 is from a variety of sources, strengths, and types of Omega 3 that supply EPA, DHA or ALA for supplementation of the equine diet. Some are from marine oils such as fish oil which contain different amounts of DHA and EPA, the long chain Omega 3s, depending on which fish and which part of the ocean they came from. Some come from vegetable oils such as soybean oil, canola oil, or flax seed, all of which contain ALA Omega 3, the parent chain of Omega 3. However, the equine diet in the wild provides a balance of Omega 3, Omega 6 and Omega 9. Domestic animals feeds may disturb this balance and result in chronic or acute conditions.